Titanium
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo a scared 16 year old boy running from the federal government for something he couldn't control and still can't with a haunting past that guilts him everyday can anyone help him? It also dosn't help that he seems to have this crazy ability that no one else has.


**Titanium**

**Chapter 1:**

**Fire Away Fire Away**

Tony sat in the middle of the hallway, his head bent into his knees his hands over his head. The only thing he could here was the pounding of his heart. Soon everything started coming back to him, the first thing he heard was his own breathing, lifting his head up he looked around the hall he was in. It was the middle of the school day and he was supposed to be in science right now, instead as he looked around it looked as if a bomb had gone off in the hall everything was pushed away as if he were the source of the explosion.

Quickly getting up he ran to his locker and grabbed his bag, he then ran to the exit. He slowed to a walk and pulled his hat over his head hoping to look normal as possible. He got the edge of the street when he heard someone talking, he turned and looked and saw that a police car had shown up and the school principal was talking with the officer and pointing at him. Tony quickly turned back around and saw that there was a bike in the bike racks that wasn't locked up. He grabbed it and peddled as fast as he could towards home.

When he got home he jumped off his bike and ran inside, panicking a bit he wasn't sure what to do then he came to his senses, and he knew he had to run. He went to his room and emptied what he had in his bag which was mostly school stuff, and then he went to his drawers and threw some clothes in the bag. He thought for a bit then when to his dad's secret stash of money and took half of what was there, which was about four hundred dollars. He put it in his bag and zipped it up then headed to his front door when he saw someone standing outside the door then he heard banging and heard the police announce themselves.

Panicking he went to the back door and tried to open it but it was locked remembering that his dad always kept it locked because they never used it. He looked around for the key when he saw it on the counter in the kitchen. Reaching out Tony thought hard on what he wanted and focused his eyes on the keys, when instantly they were in his hands. Turing he quickly unlocked the door just as the police busted through the front door. He ran as fast as he could through the forest in the back of his house he had thought he had escaped when suddenly there was a hard force that slapped into his chest and he fell back on his behind. He looked up and saw that he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Looking around he saw that the police that had busted into his house was now surrounding him.

He crawled onto his knees then bent over putting his hands behind his head trying to stem the panic attack that was coming on but was failing miserably. He was starting to feel like how he felt in school earlier and he knew what was coming but it was too late he couldn't control it. But this time it was different it felt stronger. It felt like it was building up even more and more, when suddenly nothing. He took a deep breath and looked up and saw that he was now in a house. He looked around and saw that a whole bunch of Christmas decorations were up and he was about to get up when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked over to the entrance of the room he was in and saw a little girl that could be no older than seven. She had a pink PJ's on and a shocked look on her face before he could say anything though she finally decided to say something.

"DADDY! THERES A MAN IN THE HOUSE!" Ok technically he was not a man yet he was just 16 come on, he was tall for his age though.

Tony then heard pounding as someone came running down the stairs, probably the girls father. Tony sat in the middle of the living room not sure what to do but to sit there as a man with a weird hair cut came around the corner with a gun. Tony could feel his panic attack coming back and he closed his eyes breathing hard and covered his face with his hands, he could feel the energy building up. No this couldn't happen again especially with the little girl there. He needed to breath, he just needed to breath. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a hand on the back of his neck. Then he heard it the voice.

"Hey come on now breath with me, there you go just like that, there we are." The man said and Tony breathed with him and started to calm down. The first time he actually controlled it, he was proud of himself.

"Alright now that you're finally calmed down you want to tell me your name and what you're doing in my house?" Tony looked into the man's surprisingly blue eyes and then took a breath he decided because his actual name might already be all over the news he had to give a fake name.

"I'm uh I'm Sean sir Sean DiNardo." Yeah Tony thought that would be his name now, looking at the man Tony saw that he didn't believe him but that was alright because he wouldn't be staying long enough for him to care. He would just charm his way out of the house then continue were he left off running from his problems wherever that was going he didn't know but that was ok so as long as he didn't get caught.

"Well Sean my name is Jethro and this is my house so you want to tell me one: how you got in here, and two: why you're in here?"

"Um I um…." Tony wasn't sure how he was going to get himself out of this one.

**TBC**

**Story based off the song Titanium by: David Guetta ft. Sia**


End file.
